In The Attic
by marineblau
Summary: AU. Bella's mother did not know what resided inside her new house when she moved to the tiny town of Forks. Because after all, how could she have possibly known that what wandered inside their home, would slowly take over her daughter? Dark Edward.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters whatsoever, I just like to see them in different scenarios and situations. Don't we all?

* * *

In The Attic

**PREFACE**

"Edward… you… you have to let me go,"

She could barely breathe. The tears welled inside her eyes, almost starting to spill down her cheeks as she saw him at the end of the corner of the dark attic.

How she loathed this attic, with every staggering hate that could fit inside of her being.

Tremors began to travel through her body, the cold air hitting her everything, even the coldness penetrated her chest, his silence stabbing her heart. She could see him at least, the darkness surrounding him turned him practically invisible, yet she could clearly define his figure. Even when she knew he didn't have to breathe at all, she could hear his unnecessary ragging breaths…

In. Out. Furiously.

The _force_ she was starting to get accustomed was leaving her immobilized on the freezing wooden floor.

"Please, please… Edward,"

She was breathing hard, and briefly closed her watery eyes.

"You arrived here, at the age of six…"

Instantly, she opened them at the sound of his smooth, broken murmur, more indefinite whispers accumulating with his own.

He laughed softly, his laugh inappropriate to the situation, "You were just one mere little girl…" His smile disappeared as quickly as it was placed on his lips, "...Arrived into… my existence. As… as I saw you, walking into this attic for the first time, as you glided those big brown eyes towards me, watching me, like if I was… _alive_… I promised myself that I would never let you go. I would never let you slip out of my hands… Never let you go out of my miserable…" He began to clench his teeth together, unable to keep speaking.

"Give me one reason for me to let you go."

He finally turned his head towards her, and what Bella saw in his eyes was absolutely _nothing_.

The crumbled amounts of memories were unstoppable on her mind, now. One after the other they appeared through her eyes.

The sounds, the smells, the icy touch of his hand, her own…

_Innocence. _

Hidden they seemed after all. And she wondered then, how did all go wrong.

The treacherous tears fell, and freely ran through her flustered cheeks. She shut her eyes quickly when she felt this _force_ pushing her more prominently to the floor. She wasn't able to keep standing on her feet anymore. She gave in, stumbling down, landing on her knees, this force never this harsh on her ever before.

She lifted her heavy head, and saw him still intently staring at her. She swallowed the lump residing on her throat, trying to make her voice sound firmer, stronger.

"You have… to let me… _go_,"

She winced when she fell completely to the freezing floor, hitting one side of her face, her cheek immediately starting to sting with the feeling of it. She breathed slowly again, her eyes directly trained on the other side of the attic, where the window was placed, where he would always watch her when she was outside.

"I can't."

The light bulb hanging from a thin rope began to move widely from side to side, the light flickering frantically, the wind from the outside no longer smooth against the house, but a husky, desperate blow of air.

Serene and tranquil she responded, "There's nothing else here to look after, Edward."

She heard him growl loudly, and all the unseen force that was pushing her to the floor vanished abruptly.

Her gasp for air was the only thing that filtrated into her ears, his growl only on the back of her mind, trying to get unwillingly attached, that menacing sound, inside the back of her subconscious.

The sinister timbre of his voice suddenly sent shivers through her spine and bones. It had been awhile since she felt that sensation of fear near him. She could barely recognize his voice as other frantic and tremendous whispers began to accompany it.

"If anyone…if anyone moves here again, puts a single foot in this house… I swear I will slaughter them all before they even touch this ground. I swear I'll slaughter them all myself."

"Edward—"

But he was no longer there. It was as if the darkness had eaten him whole.

Bella was left alone in the attic, where she first met him, and where, now, was going to be the last time she would ever see him. That was what she thought as she made her way to her mother's room, locking the attic before her.

She began to lift her mother's unconscious body lying on the floor, feeling strong emptiness inside her chest, hearing his defeated, harsh screams from upstairs…

From the attic, where it all started.

--

* * *

--

A/N: I'll be sparkling with joy if you comment some feedback. To be sincere, don't know where this is heading to, but I find that thrilling. Thanks for taking your time to read.


End file.
